fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6: Go Into Your Dance
Go Into Your Dance is the sixth episode of the first season of Idol Storm, which makes it the sixth episode of the series overall. Transcript (Scene fades to Ri chatting happily with Hibiki, Rebecca, Alice, Madoka and Sakura at the gym.) Sakura: Guess what? I’ve got tickets to watch the musical Hamilton, and you and the Starclub group can join me! Madoka: Wow, I’ve heard it’s a very popular musical worldwide. Hibiki: Tell me something I don’t know about it! Sakura: It’s a surprise! Rebecca: Lovely, I love surprises! Alice: I wonder what Hamilton will have? Ri: So what is Hamilton about? Sakura: Ri, It’s a surprise, I told you! (Then Yuuka, Yume, Akane, Noemi, Kira and Honoka join in.) Akane: Hey, what’s up! Sakura: We’re going to watch Hamilton in two weeks time. Kira: Yay! Yuuka: That’s great! Honoka: Wow I’ve always wanted to watch it! Yume: That’s so fun! Noemi: How did you manage to purchase the tickets? Sakura: Simple, The director gave us free tickets as he saw us in Starclub’s and DAZZLE’s concert. Yume: Great and I’ve got these magic gemstone bracelets so they will help us perform better. You can even change and transform into your Magical Colour Coords with them as soon as you put them on and rub them with your fingers. Sapphire for Yuuka, Diamond for me, Alexandrite for Ri, Rose Quartz for Madoka, Onyx for Sakura, Ruby for Akane, Topaz for Noemi, Peridot for Hibiki, Citrine for Kira, Amethyst for Rebecca, Jade for Alice and Aquamarine for Honoka. Kira: Thanks Yume, This reminds me of Mirai Kaigi, a girl who used to be my friend. She moved away and lost contact with me when I was eight, At least I can remember her and know I’m lucky to have you as friends. Yume: You’re welcome and thanks. I am really glad you’re happy. Kira: I don’t know where is my jacket? Honoka: You should know where you left it Kira-chan and none of this would have happened. Ri: What lesson do we have now? Yuuka *checking school timetable*: We have dance in ten minutes. Ri: Oh no! Madoka: Why? Ri *pointing to the 6 Mega Superstar Bullies*: It’s them. (The 6 Mega Superstar Bullies appear and cross Ri’s path.) Kira: Umm… Hi, I’m just after my jacket, do you know where it went? Chiaki: Oh this baby girl Kira is looking for her jacket, Have you seen her jacket there? Yu: I haven’t seen her jacket. Chiaki: She hasn’t seen her jacket. Alice: Is it on the bannister behind you? Chiaki: Megumi-san, check the bannister behind you for baby girl Kira’s jacket. (Megumi pretends to look for Kira’s jacket but wonders about.) Megumi: I dunno, baby girl Kira’s jacket is not on the bannister. Ayako: No no, it’s right there right, I can bring it for you! Chiaki, Megumi, Sayaka, Yu and Emi: SHUT UP AYAKO! (The other 5 Mega Superstar Bullies try to stop Ayako.) Yume: Look, I don’t want any trouble with them like last time. Kira: But I just want my jacket! Chiaki *acting sarcastic*: Trouble?, Why?, We don’t want any trouble do we friends? All 6 Mega Superstar Members *acting sarcastic*: No, Not at all. Chiaki *acting sarcastic*: See we’re all friends here. Sayaka: We look after each other when things go wrong. Emi: We stick together. Ayako: Like Glue! (The other 5 laugh at Ayako.) Chiaki *acting sarcastic*: And we believe in sharing. Sayaka: Offer and show what we have particularly in times of need. Ayako: Saving stuff as for the animals. Sayaka: Gives us integrated saucy economic freedoms. Yu: And forms of good pieces of social groups. Emi: So important in the current political climate. Ayako: Yeah, what she said. Chiaki, Megumi, Sayaka, Yu and Emi: SHUT UP AYAKO! Chiaki: Which is why we believe the twelve of you should share with us. Akane: What do you mean? Chiaki: What I mean is Akane, we’ve been hearing about how wealthy your father is. Yu: Lots of money! Sayaka: Some sort of hot shop businessman who earns more money than Bill Gates! Emi: Even more than our parents and grandparents. But more than you have. Akane: Wait, How did you know? Yuuka: Shouldn’t it be personal? Chiaki: And seeing as the twelve of you are our new friends, we just know we’d be so welcome to give you your new fortune to us. Mega Superstars, go for Kira’s pockets. (Sayaka throws Kira’s jacket and Chiaki searches for anything in the pockets of Kira’s jacket.) Chiaki: This must be some sort of misunderstanding here. 10 yen is a useful contribution. But, it’s barely gonna feed the world. Oh my friends, where’s the nice ones though Madoka?' Madoka: I just lent it to a friend. Sayaka: It’s something to do with that girl and and boy you all met at the Idol Mock Test Show. You know the rich ones? Chiaki: Is this true? Did you lend the nice ones to the nice girl and boy? Ri *shrugs*: Kind of. Megumi *pushing Ri, Sakura, Madoka and Kira*: Did you? Ri: Yes we did! Kira: Nanami-san, Mitsuru-san, Help us! Sayaka *acting out sarcastically*: Nanami-san, Mitsuru-san! Your two friends are outside in the dark. Perhaps we should take the rich girl and boy with torches at church. Chiaki: Very good. Give them a bit of a scare! Sayaka: I get it! The nice rich girl and boy have some goods, So we get them out for work. Chiaki: What about Nanami-san and Mitsuru-san, won’t they fight back? Noemi: They just inform us, why would they fight back? Hibiki: They never fight. Alice: Go ask them and see for yourselves. Rebecca: Exactly! Honoka: We haven’t got anything to do them! Chiaki: You see my friends, you twelve have wasted our valuable time, so I think we should give you special attention. We will get back to all 12 of you, Later. Dance Teacher: Okay Girls. Be quiet, Let us begin our dance lesson. We shall begin our warm ups as usual by doing stretching and exercises. Let us begin. (Everyone does the warm ups and some stretching.) Dance Teacher: Next up yoga exercises! Ri: Oh no, I’m no good at these type of exercises! I even had a strained neck because of this! Chiaki *giggling*: Oh this is great! Ri isn’t going to like this! Yu *giggling*: Not even one little bit! Dance Teacher *putting on energetic music*: Chiaki, I’d like you and your friend to stop giggling and chatting, You must focus! Now let’s exercise! (Everyone does the yoga exercises but Ri struggles.) Ri *losing balance*: Help! (Ri falls down on the floor. Hibiki went to help her up while the 6 Mega Superstar bullies deliberately laugh at Ri.) Dance Teacher: Girls, That’s enough! Ri, You really need to make an effort on your dancing. Ri: I’m sorry! Dance Teacher: Sorry is not enough you have to try harder! Hibiki: You can do it Ri, I trust you! Kira: You’re a star, you can manage it Ri! Ri: OK thank you! (Ri tries all she can to do the exercises with everyone, but ends up dislocating her shoulder. The 6 Mega Superstar bullies all end up laughing at her. Hibiki went to check on Ri if she’s alright.) Ri: Oh no, not again. Dance Teacher: If only you had more experience in dancing, none of this would have happened. All of you need to make a big effort! Come on! (Then the bell rings) Dance Teacher: Class Dismissed! That was a pathetic lesson you’ve had! You had better make a better effort on your exercises! I am very disgusted with what you’ve done! Hibiki: Let’s take you to the school nurse, she’ll know what to do! Ri *in pain*: Ok Ow! (Meanwhile Hibiki took Ri to the school nurse. Chiaki has a conversation with Megumi.) Chiaki: Well now, Isn’t this a bit of interesting information I filmed that autism girl getting injured in dance class and we’ll upload it straight to the internet. Megumi: Yuuka even has such a wealthy family as well as Akane has a wealthy father, they’re about to lose change in those two people. Chiaki: Not about the lose change, When there’s money. Megumi: There is usually alot else. Chiaki: What sort of phone has Yuuka and Akane got? That’s very interesting information Megumi. Some interesting information. Megumi: I wish we and Mega Superstar could talk to the nice girls Yuuka and Akane only. Chiaki: Megumi, Yuuka and Akane have got money too. I bet you, they both have a nice mobile phone. Megumi: Maybe we’re gonna watch them, We can get alot of yen for that. Chiaki: Yes, That really sounds like a plan, Alright is there’s an idol concert at the village next week? Megumi: Yes, Let’s meet them there! (Meanwhile Sakura and Madoka are in their dorm room playing with their dolls until Yume comes in.) Sakura: What’s up? Yume: There’s an idol concert at the village next week. I was thinking we will all perform, Shall we? Sakura we can still watch Hamilton since it won’t clash with the show. Sakura: Oh OK. Madoka: But what about Ri? Yume: She’ll recover in a few days. So she’ll be ok! Sakura: Ok then. (3 days later, Ri has recovered from her injury. Yume holds a meeting with The Starclub members in Yume’s and Noemi’s dorm room during break time.) Yume: Listen up, next week I’ve signed you all up to do this idol concert in the village next week we will perform. Ri: But I’m scared! Alice: I know, but be brave we will do fabulous with our performance. We will practise alot on our choreography for the performance, So you will gain more experience. No need to worry. Ri: Ok then. Noemi: What will we be doing exactly? Rebecca: I dunno Akane: What shall we sing? Yuuka: I haven’t a clue. Yume: Hmm… I have these. We can either perform Twin Tail wa Mou Shinai or Oide Shampoo? What do you think we should do? (All the Starclub members end up saying Twin Tail wa Mou Shinai.) Yuuka: OK, Twin Tail wa Mou Shinai it is! Honoka: What do we do exactly? Hibiki: I think we have to plan our rehearsals accordingly. Ri: Umm I hope I don’t muck up though. Sakura: Why should you muck up? Ri: Because of the bullies, They’re trouble. Kira: Yeah, we know that. Chiaki: Well now Ri, From what we’ve heard you are quite the coward in dancing. We even have a video on our mobiles and when we’re free we will upload it onto the internet and Anyways, This lovely girl Yuuka is quite rich and has a nice phone. Yuuka: What? Chiaki: Why aren’t you specifically rude? You didn’t introduce us to your nice rich friends? Yuuka: Uhh... Yume: OK look we all have money. We will let you do what you want. Chiaki: It’s dark, maybe we should go and get some assistance. Sayaka: What do you mean? Chiaki: Of course I do, go out to them. (The 6 Mega Superstar bullies attack Ri viciously and pin her down, Despite Hibiki trying to stop them.) Chiaki: Pick on this autism girl. (Sayaka and Yu viciously checks Ri’s pockets from her jacket.) Chiaki: Well. Sayaka *picking up Ri’s mobile and notebook from her pocket*: Nothing, It’s not even a pack of million yen Yu: What’s this? A nokia 3310? What alot of rubbish and this. (Yu snatches Ri’s notebook.) Yu *reading Ri’s notebook*: Dear Hibiki-san, you’re best friends with Noemi-san aren’t you? From your roommate Midoriki Ri. That’s right. Oh listen to this, This is good. (Ri tries to stop Yu from reading Ri’s notebook in vain, but she fails.) Yu *reading Ri’s notebook*: Dear Mitsuru-san, Is there not enough gravity around here? Because I’m falling for you. Love Midoriki Ri. (The 6 Mega Superstar bullies all laugh at Ri who is very embarrassed.) Yu: That is the worst thing and line I’ve ever heard! Chiaki: What a loser! Come on girls! Let’s go! What a waster she is. The loser and her nokia 3310. What a loser. She is very useless even in dancing. The 6 Mega Superstar bullies *violently attacking Ri a bit more*: You loser! (Meanwhile at Ri Midoriki’s and Hibiki Kurosawa’s dorm room.) Ri *crying*: Okay, I think I’m rubbish in everything all because of my autism. I had been diagnosed with autism ever since I was two years old. Hibiki: Your autism has nothing to do with it. We can prove those bullies wrong again. Kira: Yes, just like when we had that Idol Mock Test Show. Honoka: We can do it again, but with lots of stuff that will enhance our performance. Noemi: How are we going to perform and make our performance special? Rebecca: I got lovely make-up from me, Yuuka, Honoka and Hibiki to share with you all. Alice: That’s great. What else? Yume: We sing and dance at the same time because it looks professional. Madoka: Yes, It will be even more special. Akane: I agree with Madoka. Sakura: Me too! Yuuka: Fab, Now let’s start rehearsing shall we? Because we won’t be prepared without rehearsals. So we have to prove those bullies wrong again, but Ri will have a dance solo. Ri: Really? How do I do it? Yume: We will help you out. don’t worry! Ri: Thank you very much! Madoka: You’re welcome! (Meanwhile the 6 Mega Superstar Bullies are in a private room, discussing.) Emi: What shall we do? Chiaki: Simple we will try to sabotage baby girl Kira’s group’s performance. Megumi: Cool! Poor Ri-san the loser will be embarrassed. Yu: That’s wonderful, At least we get our revenge. Sayaka: I even uploaded the video of Ri mucking up in dance class on the internet. Ayako: Oh my, this is going to be funny! (Ending starts when The 6 Mega Superstar Bullies laugh and agree menacingly.) (A week later, it’s the idol concert in the village on Saturday, All 12 Starclub members have changed into their Magical Coloured Coords with their special gemstone bracelets on. They were rehearsing Twin Tail wa Mou Shinai.) Noemi: Ri, It’s seems you’re getting quite better at dancing, you just need to be more confident. Ri: Thanks! (Meanwhile The 6 Mega Superstar Bullies come in the room, Starclub was rehearsing in.) Chiaki *pretending to be nice*: Listen we really want to speak to Ri-san. Ri: Umm…. Yes, What is it? Chiaki *pretending to be nice and taking Ri away from her group*: Listen, what we did to you was so wrong, wasn’t it? Ayako: Me and the group were very sorry for what had happened. But the video is gaining more views. Sayaka: Shut Up Ayako! Emi: Oh goodie! Look what we’ve found here! Ri *confused*: Wait, where are you guys taking me to? Megumi: Here’s a quiet room where you can rehearse until you’re ready. Chiaki: We hope you aren’t afraid of the dark, coz you won’t know how to rehearse like this! Yu: Goodluck in facing your fears! (All 6 Mega Superstar bullies shove Ri into a room, locking her up and turning off the lights, whilst laughing at her.) Ri *banging on the door whilst crying and scared*: HELP! STARCLUB PLEASE! HELP ME! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! (Meanwhile two students named Iida Erena and Mitsutaka Ren overhear Ri’s screaming and crying for help.) Ren: What’s that noise? Erena: I think the noise is coming from that room. I think those 6 mean girls had something to do with this. Do you think we should inform this to her friends? I’ve seen her around sometimes with her 11 friends. Ren: I think it’s a wise idea. (Erena and Ren quickly run into the room where the other 11 Starclub girls were rehearsing.) Yuuka: Wait, who are you guys? Honoka: and what are you doing in here? Madoka: Honoka, Please Don’t Start! Sakura: Wait! Ri is missing! Erena: Yes, That’s what we’re trying to tell you guys, Anyways I’m Erena and this is my friend Ren, We noticed that Ri is locked up in a room scared for life thanks to those 6 mean girls. Rebecca: Uh oh! This is not getting good! Yume: Do you two know where she is? Ren: We know where she is, Erena and I followed the sound. Alice: Let me try opening it! (Alice tries to open the door to the room where Ri’s trapped in, but it won’t open.) Alice: It’s locked! Noemi: Now what should we do? Hibiki: Let me try with these hair clips and pins they might work. Akane: It’s worth a try. Kira: Yeah, go for it! (Hibiki tries to unlock the door with her hair clips and pins, they worked!) Erena: Ri-san, Are you okay? Ri: A bit, I got really scared in that room, It brought back my childhood nightmares. Erena: I even overheard their plan that they’re going to sabotage your performance. Yuuka: What!?!? Yume: Oh no, not again! Ren: Well mostly Ri’s performance! Sakura: How come those 6 rivals are ganging up against us? Rebecca: This has to stop. Akane: How about we perform first? Erena: That’s not enough! Madoka: Then how? Ri: What do we do with the plan? Honoka: We can always outsmart them again. Noemi: With what? Erena: The twelve of you perform first and we lock those bullies up. Ren: That way you can still be stars, those bullies don’t deserve anything. Kira: Yes, I agree! Alice: I think this the best idea we can come up with! Hibiki: Okay so what are we girls waiting for! Let’s go and perform! But first selfie time! (Erena, Ren and the 12 Starclub Member take alot of selfies on Hibiki’s mobile phone.) Erena: Now, Ren and I will have to get revenge on those 6 mean girls on what they did to Ri-san, See you and break legs! Sakura: Thank you very much! Ri: Just what needed and Thanks! Ren: You’re welcome! Erena: Now to teach those bullies a lesson! (Meanwhile Erena and Ren found the bullies, they push the bullies into the same dark room and lock them inside.) Chiaki: Wait, Stop! Megumi: Oh no! Emi: What’s happening? Erena: You and your gang have alot to learn, It’s not nice to lock up Ri in a very dark room and it’s also mean that you’ve uploaded a video of Ri-san struggling in dance class. Ren: How would you feel if someone did the same thing to when you’re finding something difficult? Sayaka: So what! Yu: She’s very poor in dance! Ayako: Yeah, what she said. Chiaki, Megumi, Sayaka, Yu and Emi: SHUT UP AYAKO! Erena: But that doesn’t mean you make fun of her weaknesses in dancing! Ren: We hope you and your gang enjoy your lesson in the dark! Erena: You can make fun of victims if you want to, but everyone will do anything to stop you! All 6 Mega Superstar Bullies: HELP! LET US OUT OF HERE! HELP! HELP! HELP! (Meanwhile during the show, Starclub are ready to perform at the concert.) Idol Village Concert Host: Ladies and Gentlemen, we will present you a new group Starclub performing Twin Tail wa Mou Shinai! (Audience applauds. Ri even does a dance solo at the beginning of the song and does it perfectly.) Ri *singing*: mada dare mo kizukanai no kuchibiru ni RUUJU hiita koto oneechan ya MAMA no mae de nando mo OSUMASHI shite... mitai me yori otona na no ni itsumade mo kodomo atsukai koi datte shiteru no yo KISU no te mae dakedo... Yume, Madoka and Hibiki *singing*: shishunki ni wa dare mo minna senobi suru mono ne All Starclub Members *singing*: mou TSUINTEERU yameyou zutto kawaranai IMEEJI sou atarashii jibun to mo deatte mitai janai? kamigata wa tettoribayai TSUINTEERU sotsugyou Ri, Akane and Rebecca *singing*: naka no ii tomodachi ni mo watashi wa osanai tte iwareru Yuuka, Sakura and Honoka *singing*: hatto suru you na iroke nanka sono uchi nanto ka naru Noemi, Kira and Alice *singing*: kyonen yori honno sukoshi nikutai no achira kochira ga sore nari ni seichou shite takai HIIRU wo haku wa Ri *singing*: jibun no koto wa jibun ga ichiban wakatteiru kara All Starclub Members *singing*: mou TSUINTEERU yameyou sore de RORIITA ni mieteta saa tabaneteta nagai kami hodokeba betsu jin deshou? onna no ko wa hengen jinzai hayaku otona ni naritai (During the instrumental Ri also does another dance and does it very well and it amazes the audience.) Ri *singing*: mou TSUINTEERU yameyou datte BOOIFURENDO ga hoshii no All Starclub Members *singing*: mou TSUINTEERU yameyou zutto kawaranai IMEEJI sou atarashii jibun to mo deatte mitai janai? kamigata wa tettoribayai TSUINTEERU sotsugyou (The song ends and the audience clap and cheer for The Starclub members.) Idol Village Concert Host: Well done Starclub for your lovely performance! Ri: Thank you so much! (Later after the show was over, The Starclub members were celebrating having a drink in a cafe.) Sakura: Wow Ri, You have really improved, what good work you did! Ri: Thanks! Honoka: Also we have beaten those bullies again! Alice: To be honest, At first, I thought it wasn’t gonna be easy standing up to those rivals. Madoka: But as long as we have each other, we’re fine and nothing will stop us here and there! Noemi: And to come and think of it! We really did a very good job on our performance. The audience loved it! Rebecca: I agree, it was lovely working together with you and your autism can do alot of amazing stuff just don’t give up! Ri: Thanks! Akane *whilst drinking a smoothie*: You’re so amazing I think we couldn’t have done it without you! Hibiki: True! Everyone is saying we will debut as a group in the future! Yuuka: Yes, I really hope it will happen one day! Yume: Me too and so will us! Kira *whilst eating a donut*: And you know what? We will probably be like Morning Musume and besides, those bullies never stand a chance against us! Honoka: Kira, Please stop talking with your mouth full, It disgusts me! Kira: Oh sorry! I couldn’t help it! Ri: Anyways, Thank you for all the support you give me, I dunno what to do without ya all! Sakura: You’re welcome! And wait, We have to watch Hamilton next saturday, Don’t forget! Madoka: OK! We won’t forget! Rebecca: That’s lovely! Yuuka: OK then! I can’t wait to watch the show! Akane: Me too! Yume: Me Three! Noemi: And so will us! Hibiki: I’m so excited! Alice: Oh Yeah! (The Starclub members high five each other and continue chatting. Scene fades to ending) Character Appearances *Yuuka Amano *Yume Kawaii *Ri Midoriki *Madoka Mino *Sakura Chinen *Akane Kenjou *Noemi Kagamine *Hibiki Kurosawa *Kira Akarui *Rebecca Utsukushi *Alice Skye *Honoka Aizawa *Chiaki Shimada *Megumi Honda *Ayako Matsumoto *Sayaka Okonogi *Yu Endo *Emi Kasuga *Erena Iida *Ren Mitsutaka *The Dance Teacher *The Idol Village Concert Host Trivia *Some of the scenes are very similar to when Amathist1998 and her brother were in the show "In Your Dreams!" at Oxford in 2017 Category:Idol Storm Category:Idol Storm Episodes Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998